It Starts Here
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: They went through many obstacles to be together but now the real story starts right now.
1. Mini Bones

**Spoilers for the Bones series 6 finale if you haven't seen it and if you haven't seen it where you been?**

**1. Mini Bones**

The sound of a ringing phone tore through the silence of the Booth-Brennan residence.

It woke Special Agent Seeley Booth straight away with his mobile phone's first ring. He tried to reach for the device to turn it off before it woke the house's other sleeping residents but it was too late.

The cries of his two month old daughter filled the air causing him to wince and his bed companion to groan.

"_Booth." _Came a groan from the other side of the bed. "How many times have I told you to keep your phone on silent!" Dr Temperance Brennan grumbled as she opened her eyes and glared at him before throwing the bed covers off her body reaching for her housecoat to put on over Booth's old shirt which buried her and a pair of leggings and started to stumble her way to her daughter's nursery.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly but all he got in return was a glare over his fiancée's shoulder.

He sighed as he answered his phone, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Booth."

-X-

Temperance blinked sleep out of her eyes as she stumbled into the natural coloured nursery, wincing in sympathy as she gazed down at her daughter who was currently screaming her lungs out.

She picked her up with practised ease, holding her close to her body and letting out a sigh of relief when her baby's cries turned to whimpers as she snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Shh.." Temperance whispered into her baby's ear, stroking the few hairs on her head hoping the gesture would calm the whimpering baby down. "It's okay, your mother is here." She turned back and forth rapidly smiling as her daughter responded to spacial disorientation. "Your father is going to pay for waking you up baby." She chuckled when her daughter gurgled in response.

Rocking her daughter in her arms, Temperance walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room sighing when her daughter snuggled into her embrace smiling brightly at her, her warm brown eyes blinking up at her.

She knew that expression, it meant that her daughter wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon. She kissed her forehead as she smiled lovingly down at the baby.

A knock on the door caused her to look up to see her partner at the door fully dressed in one of his suits, She looked at him expectantly, being sleep deprived made her glare at him slightly.

He winced apologetically but couldn't help but smile at the image of his Bones with their daughter. He sighed as he walked into the room and kneeled down in front of them, kissing his daughter on the forehead softly smiling as she smiled in recognition trying to make a grab for his tie.

"A body's been found." He mouthed. "I don't want to but I gotta go."

"Booth – she's two months old, she doesn't understand what you are saying." Brennan reminded him again not quite being able to keep the smile of her face.

"I don't care Bones." He looked down lovingly at his daughter kissing her forehead again. "I don't want her to be traumatized." He could just imagine Brennan rolling her eyes at him.

"She won't be." Temperance reminded him. "She can't understand it yet."

"We need to come up with a code word then." Booth decided making his fiancée laugh. He smiled as placed his hand over hers still unbelieving that this wasn't a dream, they actually _did _have a child together and against all odds she _did _actually say yes when he asked her to marry him.

"I better go – I don't want to but I better!" Booth sighed before leaning up to try and kiss Brennan on the lips she just leant back and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"You've got to be pulling on my arm."

"Leg, Bones." He gently corrected as she glared at him again. "What? I'm just trying to get a goodbye kiss! Stop glaring at me!"

"No." She shook her head. "You woke up the whole house when it was only you who needed to be woken up because _yet again _you did not put the phone on silent!"

"I..."

"And you woke up the baby, she's not going to sleep any time soon now Booth."

"But Bones..."

"No! I'm not awarding you for doing that by kissing you goodbye."

"But Bones!" He protested but she held strong. "Goodbye Booth." She smirked as Booth pouted.

"You see what your mommy is doing Mini Bones?" Booth asked his daughter.

"Don't call her Mini Bones!" Brennan laughed. "She cannot yet speak to tell you not to."

"So you can and yet I still call you it." He smirked leaning in quickly to press a quick kiss across her lips, she reciprocated before realizing she shouldn't have been doing that.

She gasped as Booth chuckled. "Looks like you rewarded me after all."

"Shut up Booth." Brennan whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, love you Bones."

A gurgle from her arms caught her parents' attention; Booth smiled kissing her forehead one last time – inhaling the scent of his newborn daughter one before having to go catch a murderer.

"I love you too Mini Bones." He chuckled.

-X-

**Please read and review, no flames though!**

**So I'm part of the group who absolutely adore the season finale and can't wait for the scenes that we could get from it! Plus how cute will Mini Bones be? So this story is my shipper mind just going with it and I hope you guys will go with it to! They won't be in any order and will start from the end of s6! Please tell me if you want me to continue with this – I find writing for Bones hard because I'm always paranoid I'm writing Brennan wrong!**

**Till next chapter!**


	2. Professional

**2. Professional **

"Alright Bones!" Booth announced causing Brennan to jump slightly and glare at him. "Got anything else for me?"

"Not since you asked 5 minutes ago Booth" Brennan replied drily sharing a look with Angela before returning to her examination of the remains on the table in front of her.

"Slipping up are we Bones?" Booth teased as he went to stand next to Angela.

Brennan realised a deep sigh, gritting her teeth slightly before snapping at her partner "No I am not, I just can't work to the best of my ability when you come in and out every 5 minutes!"

Booth visibly took a step back as Angela chuckled

"Ah pregnancy hormones, how I miss you" She giggled under her breathe but stop when she received a death glare by her best friend.

"I just finish the facial reconstruction in my office" She nodded quickly making a bee-line for the door "Come find me if you need me"

An awkward silence followed the departure of Angela for a good couple of minutes before Brennan sighed in frustration again "Can I help you Booth?"

"Me?" Booth squeaked "No, I'm good – just waiting" He nodded

"You didn't before!" Brennan sighed as looked expectantly at him. "Do we need to have the conversation again?"

"Talk, Bones" Booth corrected "and no we don't – I just want to spend some time with my partner is that too bad?"

"No Booth" Bones sighed as she took her gloves of and walked over to him "But I'm sure you have work to do which is needed to be done back at your office."

Booth grimaced slightly confirming her suspicion.

"You promised that you would still be professional Booth – and it's not like you _never _see me, we're practically living together Booth and having a child together."

"Yes!" Booth agreed "I don't want to miss anything"

"I know you don't" Brennan agreed "But we still have to professional and it's not like we're the first couple to have a child, Angela and Hodgins have Michael you know"

"How could I forget?" He asked placing a protective hand over her inflated stomach remembering the day the youngest member of the squint squad was born when he was told he was going to be a father again, that he had fathered Bones' child.

They shared a smile together much like that day

"So?" Booth asked sneakily wrapping an arm around his partner's waist smirking as she raised an eyebrow. "We have to be professional right? That was one of the first rules we made"

"Yes" Brennan agreed scoffing slightly at her as her heartbeat started to increase.

"So that means I can't kiss you right now?" He asked leaning in, making Brennan's natural response of closing her eyes and leaning in towards him happen automatically.

"Hm-hm" She replied as their lips ghosted over each others.

He sighed, a wicked smirk gracing his lips "Shame" He stepped back leaving her to blink on the spot slightly dazed. "We gotta stay professional though Bones" He grinned cheekily.

"You're gonna pay for that tonight Booth" Brennan glared as she pushed him away.

"I doubt that Bones" He teased again as he started to walk out the door.

"Oh!" Brennan exclaimed suddenly causing Booth to freeze before bolting back to her side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly trying to work out what suddenly changed.

"Booth" Brennan smiled quickly grabbing one of his flying arms and placing it over her stomach waiting a couple of seconds before he felt what she just did.

_A kick_

"Did she just?" Booth asked

"She just kicked!" Brennan laughed not bothering to correct Booth's blind faith that their child was a girl.

"Oh look at her go" Booth chuckled his smile so bright.

"We can't see her Booth and..." Brennan trailed off as she caught his look "you didn't mean literally"

"No, Bones" He laughed leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips, defying professionalism. "I didn't"

-X-


End file.
